Portable products may lower the operating voltage of electronic devices to conserve power and also use process scaling to reduce the area needed for memory arrays and logic blocks in an effort to lower the product costs. This combination of process scaling and low operating voltage potentials may result in high leakage currents and high standby power consumption. It is advantageous then, to limit power consumption by cutting off power to circuits when not in use since these scaled transistors may have large drain-to-source currents and gate leakage currents that may be appreciable during low voltage operation. It is also advantageous to retain the system state while reducing power. Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to provide flexibility for operating a microprocessor that includes scaled electronic devices operating at reduced voltages while preserving low currents and retaining state values.